


Young Glass

by APgeeksout



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Manga Ch. 108; written for [fma-fic-contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com/873713.html)'s Prompt #212 "Inspired by a Song"
> 
> The song is Hey Rosetta!'s "[Young Glass](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WX_Nvm-ZEvY)", which closes out with the lyrics "And even if/you're scared stiff/you can trust in this/you can trust in this."

"You silly mutt," Ed grumbled, scratching Den behind the ear and turning his face to dodge the pooch's sloppy kiss.

"She's just happy you idiots came back in one piece," Winry said. She swiped at her cheeks, drying them. He was glad to see her finished crying, even if they were tears of joy for a change.

"I'm pretty happy about it, too!" Al answered from Winry's other side.

Winry's enthusiasm had knocked them all off their feet and into a heap on Granny's lawn, leaving them curled together like puppies, Den circling and bowing and nudging at them.

Al held out a hand for Den to sniff. "It's really me," he told her solemnly, and after a brief examination, she pounced, administering a series of sloppy kisses to his face. A face that lit up with laughter now, after so many years of steely stoicism.

Ed drank in the expression until his chest ached and he had to look away. His gaze fell on Winry instead, and he saw that she was watching his brother too, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

Al rolled out of Den's reach and scrounged up a stick. He tossed it out for Den to chase, but it didn't fly too far before falling to earth. Poor dog would have to wait until Al worked some strength into those scrawny arms for a good game of fetch.

While the game carried Al and Den toward the house, Ed stayed sprawled in the tall grass with Winry at his side, just near enough to be distracting. Even for a guy who was a childhood friend.

She shifted, and took his hand - the right one - in both of her own. She traced his knuckles and flexed his joints, like she was sizing up the work of another engineer. Or fine-tuning her own, the way she'd done a thousand times in the workshop. Except, this time, he could feel the gentle pressure of her strong fingers, the warmth of her palm against his.

He wondered how Al could handle the sudden influx of sensation after so long in isolation, when this one new touch seemed to be shorting out his own brain.

"I guess this means you don't need me anymore," she said.

"Nah, nothing like that." He raised his left leg and hitched up his pants leg until the sunlight flashed off the automail shinplate.

Her fingers tightened around his. "But..."

"I'll tell you everything. Later."

"Okay." She kept hold of his hand and just looked at him, eyes dry and soft, the moment stretching quiet and heavy between them.

"Besides-" He cleared a suddenly-thick throat, "I'm always gonna need you. Who else'll bake me a pie?"

She flung his hand away and pounded his shoulder with loose fists. He warded off the blows, and listened to Al's laughter and Granny's shouted "When were you half-pints going to let me know you were back!" and settled into the feeling of _home_.


End file.
